The present invention relates to a female terminal.
Electrical connectors are used to connect two or more electrical devices and transfer electrical signals therebetween. Terminals play an important role in signal transfer and the structure of the terminals governs the quality of signal transfer. Taiwan Patent Application No. 86204343 discloses a female terminal as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The female terminal 10 comprises a rectangular base 12, a pair of mounting sheets 14, and a pair of mating sheets 16. The mounting sheets 14 vertically extend from opposite edges of the base 12. The mating sheets 16 extend from other opposite edges of the base 12 in a direction opposite from that of the mounting sheets 14. The mating sheets 16 each form a conjoint portion 18 abutting against each other. A male terminal 20 is inserted between the sheets 18 to electrically connect with the female terminal 10. However, the male terminal 20 only contacts the conjoint portions 18 along a line; thus, the connection therebetween is unreliable. Hence, an improved female terminal is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.